Hazardous Sacrifice/Dialogues
Somewhere in the Arena... Angela: Even I am not into this Hi-Techy stuff, this Con seems very good, don't you agree, ? Angela: Finally we can have a shift without a possible murder, abduction or whatever criminals like to do... Arif: Look who is here! and a partner DetectiveStipetich, right? What you do doing here? Angela: Hello, Mr. Hassan. We are here... Well, I don't know actual reason but Anthony Cy wanted us to be here, probably as security or something like that. Arif: Nice, when you want my stand is there, so come if you want some cool VR adventures! See ya. Angela: Goodbye Mr Hasan. Nice guy. Also when we are here, should be looking for Anthony or- Kidnapper and Anthony Cy kidnapper: If anyone moves, this little garbage will die! Angela: Wait, that is Anthony Cy! Well, I... Oooh yes, gun. Angela: Stop right there, you.. kidnapper... Kidnapper and Anthony Cy Kidnapper: Haha, look who is here, and a little blond dog, that need to scare me? Just look on the other side and this civils don't need to die. Angela: He bluffing! Kidnapper and Anthony Cy Anthony: No they not! They are deadly serious, put the guns down. Angela: NO! We can't do that Mr Cy! Kidnapper and Anthony Cy Kidnapper: Sure, take some dust then! Angela: Dus- Bang! Angela: Cough, cough... Wha... No, they went missing. What we gonna do now, ? You want to search place look for possible clue whesre they could go? I agree, let's do that! Chapter 1 Investigate GeekCon Arena... Angela: You found that thing Anthony Cy left here, ? Angela: You are? But it's blank... You think that dusting it will reveal something useful? Angela: Well, let's recover them and see what we have here! Examine Blank paper... Angela: You was right about dusting it, . Now we have something to continue this... and hopefully, find Anthony Cy alive. Angela: Here is an address: Experimenting Romm 398, Season Street 3997... But that is dead end street... You think this is legit, ? Angela: Sure, we will follow a lead we have! Later, Season Street 3997... Angela: We are here and I don't see anything secret nor experimenting here... What door? Angela: Right, I didn't saw a trapdoor here... But its unlocked... You think that Anthony Cy is inside? Ok... Angela: My gun is ready, I am right behind you, ... Huh. Investigate Secret Experimenting Room... Angela: Oh, My, God! What are all these things, !? Angela: Is this cloning tanks? And look in one of them is Anthony Cy... He is dead... Well, this is not good. You are right, his mechanical arm missing... But now we have another murder on our hands! Angela: From clues, we have some kind of blinking machine, maybe is there a message but we need to unlock it first. Also, you pick up and a newspaper article, but the picture is smudged by water on the floor. You think you can recover it? Examine blinking machine... Angela: Good job, ! Now we can see why this machine blinks... I see there is paper inside... Angela: Just a bunch of dots and lines, what is this? Maybe you are right, we should send this paper to Angela, she is our profiler after all. Examine Newspaper... Angela: This picture, this woman... It's familiar... Right, she is Katie Howard, Church Valley district mayor! We found a newspaper of they meetup there, so we need to interrogate her! Talk to Katie Howard about the meeting she had with the victim... Katie Howard: ?! What are you doing here, in Church Valley? Angela: Good day to you too, Ms. Howard... and I are here because of the murder of Anthony Cy. Katie Howard: Anthony Cy is DEAD!?.... How is that possible!? Angela: Investigation is still ongoing, but we found a newspaper article, you had a meetup with him, but about what? Katie Howard: You see, I wanted to make this place more urban... So I reserved a meeting with him to talk about his support, financial support for my project. That's all. Angela: Call us if you remember anything else, Ms Howard. Angela: What you say? You want to search GeekCon Arena again and find more clues about this, now that we know he is dead? Well, that is totally alright with me, so let's go! Investigate GeekCon Arena... Angela: Here we are, everything seems... normal, I don't understand what you missed her, ? Angela: This broken pieces of the figure? Well, I know that I should not doubt your instincts so piece it back together if you need... Examine a broken figure... Angela: This is one creepy thing... Wait, this doll seems familiar... That's right, its figure of Arif Hassan, but I still don't know why is important to our investigation? Angela: Wait, Anthony Cy is kidnapped in front of Arifs stand?! Well, that change a game, let's back this thing to him and him about recent events! Talk to Arif Hassan about his broken figure and the victim... Arif Hassan: , didn't expect you to be here, especially after Anthony's kidnapping... Angela: That's the reason why are we here, Mr Hassan. We found that Anthony Cy is kidnapped in front of your stands... Isn't that a little too much to be a coincidence? Arif Hassan: You point a finger on me? Why would I kidnap Anthony Cy? Listen when they came I wasn't there, I was in the bathroom... Angela: But why your figure is broken then? Arif Hassan: Well, I don't know, Anthony could hit them or that kidnappers... I swear that I don't have anything with the kidnapping of Anthony Cy... Analyze Piece of paper... Angela: ................. Angela: Can you stop blinking with that flashlight, Angela! Angela: Hmf, sure. I didn't know that you don't don't know Morse alphabet... Angela: Morse alphabet? Who uses that thing anymore? Angela: A lot of people actually, but you are here because of the paper. Angela: When is translated means: "You are a dead man, Anthony, even you look more like a freak from Planet Wars". Angela: So the threat is sent by our killer, which means that our killer knows Morse Code! We are a step closer, ! Autopsy Victim's body... Andre: In all my career as Coroner I never autopsied a person who is half-iron... interesting. Angela: Yeah it really is... Bt did you found anything related to our case? Andre: Yes, actually I am... You see I found traces of olives on the victim's mouth, so I did tests and Anthony didn't have any trace of olives in his organism, but when I searched Nicoles things after that Drone attack I found that Clone liquid contain olive juice, so I checked liquid where your victim was, who was drowned as you guessed, and in that liquid was no traces of olives. The only one who could leave them is... Angela: Our killer! Thanks, Andre! Later on... Angela: One big mess of the case, . We just chilling on the GeekCon where out of nowhere a freaking weirdo with sky mask pops up threating to shoot Anthony Cy. Angela: We was fast, but the weirdo was faster and they killed Anthony Cy in some kind of Sci-fi laboratory. Thanks to your skills we identified a couple of suspects. Angela: But either Arif Hassan, Kaie Howard had anything against Anthony Cy... But we also have some leads. We know that our killer like olives and knows Morse code. Phillip Haskell: , we have a problem, really big problem! Phillip Haskell: Someone just broke into your victim's house! Chapter 2 Angela: Someone broke into Anthony's house! It could be our killer, ! Phillip: Wait, that is not all, I found that Miss... Lovato is the last one who saw your victim before he got kidnapped... Angela: Lovato? Like Monica Lovato? But what she would do with District Reeve... Like you say, It's best to ask her directly, but also we need to search Victims house and see if his killer left something. See what Monica knows about District Revees kidnapping... Angela: Monica, you are the last person I would suspect in... But still, we need to know... What you did with Anthony Cy before he was kidnapped. You are the last person who saw him free... and alive. Monica Lovato: Alive? You mean he is dead? WOW! I don't have anything with that, ... Angela: Then, tell us what you do with him! Monica Lovato: We talked... about my... Lena's and my anniversary, It's tomorrow... You guys know that I want to propose her on our sixth anniversary, so I came to him and wanted to reserve end of GeekCon and in front of everyone shows how much I love her. Monica Lovato: He accepted that during our meetup last week. We ate olives at that meeting. Today I just came to see if everything is prepared. I was there... 5 minutes max. Investigate Victims house... Angela: Wow, this house from outside is very futuristic... But back to the case, what you got, ? Angela: A Sci-Fi Magazin? I see there is some kind of powder, we should collect a sample. Also, I agree this pile of leaves is perfect to hide stuff! Angela: Bloody knife?! You think our kidnappers attacked again? Yes, we should collect a blood from the blade! Angela: Wait, you holding a poli- Diego: Hey, sorry Off- Diego: , mi amigo! Long time no see! Oh, you have my badge I run for a Thief and I lost them when he fights with me, before... he escaped... Wait, who's the girl? Angela: I am Detective Stipetich, and you are probably Lead Inspector Diaz, I heard stories... There are not so nice. BUT because your badge is on our crime scene we need to interrogate you! Diego: You kidding me? Well, not my first time to forgot my stuff on crime scenes... Interrogate Diego Diaz... Diego: Really? You will suspect me, , your Español amigo? Angela: Complaints won't help you, Mr Diaz... Diego: Mr. Diaz... Right, look I don't even know who is your victim I just heading to my home, that yellow painted house there... Then I saw a guy...or a woman with a ski mask trying to enter a freaking house... I showed them the badge and he hit me with a freaking leg... Diego: Then I dropped it, but he or she, or whatever it is, started to run and I get to arrest them, but they escaped. Diego: At least inform he who is the victim... Angela: Huh... The victim is Anthony C- Diego: Anthony Cy? He is dead? That guy is freaking half-robot, he died by corrosion? HAHA! Angela: Very funny, Mr Diaz... Diego: Sorry, but I can't help you because last time I saw him is 4 years ago when I taught him Morse Code. Examine Magazine... Angela: Nice job, ! Now we can send it to K- Angela: You think we need to look at that Sample alone? Well, I had A from Chemistry, so sure! Examine Powder... Angela: This powder is actually a baking soda, but how this helps our investigation? Angela: Arif Hassan? What with him... Right, he had a baking soda on his clothes when we spoke to him, but why would he be at our victim house? Yes, let's ask him! Examine a Pile of leaves... Angela: So, what you found under that dirty leaves, ? Angela: That is a mechanical arm, like Anthonys? And look, there is a message in the arm... Angela: It just says: "Keep your hands off or I will chop them off!"... You think that is left by a killer? Whoever it is it has good rhymes... I agree Angela can analyze a handwriting! Examine Bloody Knife... Angela: Quick, , we need to get this sample to the lab and see if we have a double homicide on your hands! See what Arif did on the Crime Scene... Arif: (holding plate of olives) Hello again, , would you like some olives, fresh from Cyprus! Angela: How they can be fresh when Cyprus is a million kilometers away from the coast of USA? Sorry, ... We are here because we found that you were near victim house today... Arif: ............ Arif: H-How... did y-y-you... Angela: found a traces of your baking soda... Arif: Listen, is not how is looking... I was there before I get here for GeekCon. Anthony wanted from me to test new security system he installed... I needed to learn Morse code for that. Arif: He didn't warn me about stupid electricity he installed n his gates too so i touch them and split my baking soda, and also get some dead nerves and two grey teeth... Analyze Message... Angela: Hello Angela, you got anything from hat message sent to you? Angela: Hey a girl named after me, of course, I am, you know that right. Haha. Anyway... Angela: Very undefined sentence, that points that message is written by someone who has a small vocabulary or someone who was angry... Handwriting analyzes points on that that writer is right-handed and a female. Angela: That's all? Angela: No, of course, not! I found who the mysterious writer is... It's Miss Monica Lovato, maybe soon Mrs Lovato or Hopper or Lopper! Lopper is a cool shipping name! Angela: Good, but what Monica means with "Keep your hands off or I will chop them off!", ? Yeah, the best way to find is to ask her. Interrogate Monica out the message... Angela: Monica, found this message in Anthony's CHOPPED mechanical arm, care to explain? Monica: I knew I should write it in Morse Code... Monica: We are friends, right? Well, this friend was sexually assaulted this morning! Angela: By Anthony Cy? Why you didn't report that? Monica: Yes, by him, but that started a week ago... I could not report that because I am just civil, he was a District governor! It's my word against his... But I will be honest now... Monica: A week ago I came to his Office to ask about my proposing thing, Not gonna lie, I immidentlly noticed that he has an eye on me, but I wouldn't care. Then when we finish everything I head to the exit when he asked me for something that I don't even want to say. Monica: This morning when I came to ask him if everything is prepared he changed a type of game and he started to touch me, I pushed him away, wrote a message and throw that on his face to know! Angela: Well, that is also and a strong motive for a murder Miss Lovato, let's just hope that you didn't do that! Analyze Blood... Karen: He- Angela: How bad is it? Do we need to investigate double homicide now? Karen: Calm down, girl. No, you don't have to because the knife belongs to Anthony Cy. Karen: He probably used it in self-defense, but the thing is that blade he didn't have too much damage on your killer. In fact, he made them a little wound on arm probably. Karen: But, that's not all, . I analyzed a blood and found that your killer is anemic. That means that have lack of erythrocytes is a blood, but on a border, not too anemic to be weak. Angela: But we can't just pop up from nowhere and ask our suspect if they had Anemia... That's right, , we can call Philip to help us! Philip: Officer Haskell at your service! Angela: Hey, Philip could you check medical files of our suspects and see who had anemia, please? Philip: No worries, buddies! Angela: Nice! Now we can back to the main story! What you think, should we back to the GeekCon Arena? You agree! Sweety! Investigate Stands... Angela: I think we should finish this investigation just because people are very angry... Angela: You found a pile of cables... Well, let's search for it! Examine a Pile of Cables... Angela: What you found under that pile, ? An ID card... It belongs to William Celestin... He don't seem like a guy who would be on this kind of festivals... Well, let's find him. Ask William Celestin how his ID ends on the Crime Scene... William Celestin: Damn, these olives are so good... William Celestin: Oh, hi, ... What are you doing here? Angela: Hello to you too, Mr Celestin, found your ID card inside the GeekCon Arena while we investigated a murder of Anthony Cy... William Celestin: Anthony Cy is dead? Well, I can be honest with you, I never loved that guy... And I lost my ID card when I visited a morse code competition. I won, haha. Angela: Can you explain to us, why you didn't like Anthony Cy? William Celestin: Well, I didn't always hate him, when I meet him, we become good friends, but not and later. Later, he started to be weirder than on the start. Always claiming other things and his. He even made police classified and took one of my recent successes, such as my newest game Homicide Case. Later, at the Police Station... Angela: Now everything getting complicated, . Angela: First, we have Monica, one of your partner's girlfriend who didn't have a good history with our victim, but also there is Diego, who lost his badge while he chased our killer? He seems a little off, to be honest. There is also and Arif and William who was nt well pleased by our victim behavior and that his games were confiscated by him. Kristina Rust: , we have a problem! Angela: Yes Chief? What problem we have? Kristina Rust: Elvin found a GPS coordinates of your victim's car! They just back to his house! Chapter 3 Angela: Anthony's car just stopped by his house? This is a huge thing, maybe our killer drove them! Kristina Rust: Yes, that's why you two need to inspect every hole of that car and find killers tracks! Go now. Investigate Victims Car... Angela: Our victims have a very futuristic car... But yes, we should focus on clues. Angela: I see you already picked a broken camera, we should restore 'em! Also, you picked and car ashtray? Are you sure you want to search through it? Examine Car Ashtray... Angela: A ball of paper? What is with this ball of paper?... You think we should open them?... Angela: There is a gold dust but I don't see a point of it, but if you think we should send them to the lab we will. Examine the broken camera... Angela: Nice! Now we can see the movie on the camera. On the footage... Katie: Really? Are you serious right now, Anthony? Anthony: Katie, please, THAT is the highest price I will pay for that hole of Suburbia! End of footage... Angela: Hmm, It seems Katie had an argument with our victim, let's ask her about what was that argument. Speak to Katie about a fight... Angela: Mrs Howard you didn't mention you had a disagreement with our victim, do you? Katie Howard: Um........ Katie Howard: I can explain. I didn't mention it because I knew that I would be a prime suspect then. Angela: Hiding the real relations with the victim is equal bad, Mrs. Howard. Now about what was right? Katie Howard: You know that I want to reconstruct Church Valley, make them more colorful, brighter... But the truth is Church Valley don't have stable capital, in fact, we are broke and because Digital Utopia is one of most expensive districts with very big capital, I thought that Anthony will help me... Katie Howard: But do you know what he did, ? He just laughed in my face! Then I grabbed olives I ate and throw them on him, and also told him some bad words... with morse code on my flashlight. Angela: I hope that is the only thing you did, Mrs. Howard or Church Valley will need to find another governor. Analyze Gold Dust... Angela: Hey Karen what you have for us? Karen: Wel, first I needed to extract gold dust from a cigarette ash, but that as a piece of cake. Angela: Good, and what you found next? Karen: Well, it was not real gold, just gold colored iron, mostly used for brooches and European money. But to be 100% sure from which brooch it is, I bought a couple of different ones to see which have this color of gold. Karen: Only one had this gold-yellowish color, and that is elephant brooch! Angela: So our killer wears elephant brooch! Good job Karen. Also is right, we should back to the Murder scene and find the last piece of the puzzle! Investigate Cloning Tanks... Angela: Is this just I or this place is scarier than last time? Yes, you are right, I need to focus. Angela: What you have there, ? broke CD, be careful, that thing can be really sharp. Also, you got and broken plastic and as well Trash Can, well, it's been a while. Let me put gloves on and we can start digging! Examine CD... Angela: Nice! It says "Audio Files", since we have a computer where we can listen to them! Computer 1: What's wrong with you, Anthony? Computer 2: With me? What is wrong with you? Do I need to mention that you are the reason why I have this iron arm! Computer 1: I could leave you without a head also! What kind of person jumps into the police raid? Now I feel sorry because I didn't kill you earlier! Angela: Woah! This is another argument between our victim and someone else? He really had a troubled life, it seems. But the voice is familiar... Angela: That's right, that is Diego's voice! But doesn't this mean he open threated our victim? I agree, let's ask him about that. Examine Broken Plastic... Angela. Aww, you restored nice glasses, but aren't we saw this model somewhere? Right, William wears the same glasses, but what he did in this creepy room? We should find him! Examine Trash Can... Angela: A bloody fabric? Maybe is that our last piece of the puzzle! Let's get them to the Lab. Question Diego about the fight... Diego: These olives are very tasty, why I hated them all this time? Oh, , Angela, you want some olives? Angela: No thanks, we would like from you explain to us why you lied?! Diego: Ok, ok... I had an affair with a mayor while I was her bodyguard. Happy? Angela: Um... Wha- No, why you lied to us about Anthony, we have proof you two argued today, and you also open threated him! Diego: Oh, that... Then forget what you heard earlier. And yes we argued today, big deal. Today is 4 years since he lost his arm, but it was his fault! Diego: I had a raid that day. The hostile situation on move. I finally had him, but that he just jumped in the danger zone and I accidentally shot him in the arm... Two times... Because of him, my ticket to the better position was taken by my backup and I had a long interrogation with Inside Control, three coffee's and 2 tea's and I almost wanted to kill that Inside Control Inspector. On the end, he was found guilty. Angela: We really hope that you didn't take your word seriously or will need another partner... Question William how his glasses ends on the Murder scene... Angela: Mr. Celestin, found your glasses on our murder scene, how you explain that? William Celestin: Murder Scene? That Secret Room is my property! Half of my salary goes to that Room, I want it back! Angela: Not until we finish our investigation, Mr. Celestin! Also, we can forget that you entered a murder scene illegally if you are cooperative! What you look down there? William Celestin: That is my "cave"! Here, in Digital Utopia if you are not No 1 in Technology, you are 0! That's why I created a secret Room where I can create something that humanity will praise! Android clones! Angela: Android clones? William Celestin: Yes, but that jerk of half-robot destroyed my lifework! He confiscated half of my equipment I had down and here! Because of him, my glorious project will rot down there behind you stupid yellow tape! Analyze Bloody fabric... Kim: I love when you bring me something challenging, ! Kim: Fabric you found inside the Trash Can contain blood, your victim blood to be precise. Because blood gets int he contacts with the fibers in the fabric, that changed a fabric color but not and the kind of fabric. Angela: So that means what? Kim: That means that your killer wears a scarf. But I like to do 100% of the work so I checked and the real color of the fabric and it's - blue! Angela: We have almost everything we need to arrest the killer except who has An- Phillip: I have them, ! I found which of your suspects have Anemia! Katie Howard and William Celestin! Angela: Good job, Phillip. Now we can bring the killer to the justice! Arrest the killer! Angela: William Celestin, you are under arrest for the murder of Anthony Cy! William: Really? I am not a killer, why would I kill him? Angela: Tell that you to us. got a plenty of evidence against you! Your passion for olives and morse code for example... William: Don't be funny, Detectives, lot's of people eats olives and understand morse code. That is nothing! Angela: But gold dust from your brooch and your Anemia, and as well your scarf reveals you as a killer! Time is up, William! William: Fine! I killed him, so what? I did that to protect my glorious project! Angela: Killed a man for some researches? William: You don't understand! I killed him for my project! My Android clone is powered by human flesh and blood! He was just a sacrificing sheep! A little meaningless dor in my life! Now when I go down, my Android clone will rise! Angela: You sick person! I can't believe what I just heard! Cuff him, ! Judge York: Is this right, what I just reading Mr Celestin? You really killed someone for your project? William: Yes I did and I don't regret anything! I did the community a favor! Nobody liked Anthony anyway! Judge York: It's not on you to decide who will live and who will die! Mr. Celestin Court sentence you to life in jail! Angela: I can't believe that someone would kill just to feed his clone... Isn't that a little sick... Bruno Filipovich: thank God, you are here... Angela: Inspector Filipovich, what's happened? Bruno Filipovich: It's... disaster, for all of this, but I think you will kill me after this... Angela: Why you think like that? is only a threat to the criminals. Bruno: Oh... This is embarrassing... But I think Lena is missing... Angela: What?! How is that possible? Bruno: She back here in Fario, but I give her one last task - to be careful because if Abdulah's guys found that Lena was the mole in the El-Quda she will be dead. Luckily she forgot to leave the prepaid phone she used as the mole so her alarm was on and last GPS location we have is GeekCon Arena. Angela: And now you want from us to find her? Bruno: Yes, please, you are only one capable to find missing persons before... it's... too late... Please. Investigate GeekCon Arena... Angela. I don't see Lena, ... Is she? Yeah, we should stay focus and think optimistic. Angela: You are right, maybe under this junk, we can find something more about Lena's disappearance. But why you picket... that... thing? Angela: Its locket, tho. And also I am curious to see what this is so can you unlock it? Examine a Pile of junk... Angela: You got a paper?! Let's see what is on it, ... It's some kind of address, but I don't think its real... You are right, we need to get this to Elvin. Examine a locked device... Angela: You unlocked it, but still I don't understand why still blinking... Sure, maybe Elvin can tell us why. Let's ship this to him. Analyze Address... Elvin: (eating popcorns) 'Sip guys. Angela: What you doing? Sitting there and eating popcorn while you watch a movie? Elvin: Yeah, My shift is not over yet, but I finish all the work I have... Angela: And our Address?! Elvin: Yeah. Easy. It's the address of the Secret Experimenting Room just backward. Now go and finish what you have and let me watch this new movie Poison in peace. Angela: I wonder how FBI tolerant you... Investigate Secret Experimenting Room... Angela: Nobody's here, , what if we late? What if... Deep breaths, right... I notice you picking that torn pieces. I will help you to piece them together again. Examine torn card... Angela. That is an invitation? It says: "I thought you might like this kind of game, . Please don't be mad at us. Join us at the Station in 19:00, not earlier! Don't worry, Lena is with me... This was her idea actually. Monica". Haha, Monica is very unique I see. Angela: Well... because we can't go tot he station, what you say about little patrol around the district? Analyze Device... Elvin: Hey Angela, Press this red button! Angela: I watched enough movies to know that the red button is always a trap! Elvin: Well, I am glad you like spy movies because if you press it... It could cause WWIII... Because this is remote for a nuclear bomb. Angela: a Nuclear bomb? But why this remote do inside the Experimenting Room? Elvin: I don't know nor I care. I just want to work for FBI again. Here it is... Do whatever you want with this remote... Angela: You are right, ... We need to talk with Chief about this. Inform Chief Rust about nuclear rockets remote... Angela: Chief I think we have a problem... Kristina Rust: Yeah, what's the problem you two have? Angela: While we did the last search around our murder scene we found a strange device, that is later proved to be remote for nuclear rockets... Kristina Rust: NUCLEAR ROCKETS?! How remote for nuclear rockets end inside the experimenting room, is the William one who had the remote or? Angela: We don't know but remote is in our possession now, so we don't need to worry right? Kristina Rust: Not really, Detective Stipetich, but we will have a close eye on that... I will put some money into our Funds so we can work more smoothly. Diego: Staff Seargent, whatever your name is, wanted to see me for som- OH! Kristina!? Kristina Rust: Diego Diaz, we see again this time our roles are swapped. Diego: (winking) And earlier our roles were swapped, Kat. Kristina Rust: Funny. Anyway, I wanted to speak with you, in private... Diego: In private, haha. Diego: Hey and you blondy could you wait for me, I have something to tell you. See what Diego wants... Diego: Thanks for waiting, you two. Now I am informed that there was a lot of changes, like new personnel, which leads me to ask you for a favor. Angela: Yeah? Diego: Look, I would like to go to the cemetery, I hate that place, but I wasn't on Peters funeral and I would like to pay some respect for my budd'. Angela: I smell a big "but"... Diego: Yes, I lost my lighter I bought in Pacific Bay, with my knife I engraved my beautiful name on it so you can't miss it. Angela: But why you don't look for it then? Diego: I was a suspect I can't back at the crime scene until is released for all. I talking about Anthony's house if you don't know... Angela: Sure, we will find your lighter... But first I would like to grab some snacks before we go. Investigate Victims House... Angela: Did you found Diego's lighter, ? You are, but there is no engraving of his name... Well, that is a job for black powder and brush! Examine Lighter... Angela: Well there is Diego's name! Good job, . Angela: Woah... It's almost 19:00 we need to hurry and get back Diego's lighter to... Diego... Back Diego his lighter... Diego: You found it I didn't suspect at all in your skills, . Angela: Yeah, that's right, is a real talent. Diego: Yep, anyway, I hear that Monica want to propose Lena, I don't want to miss too see lesbian proposing. Angela. But what's with the cemetery and Peter? Diego: Cemetery is opened 24/7 right? Let's go now, and you blondy. Join the party... Monica Lovato: Hey, , Angela, Diego I thought you will not come! Diego: Are you joking, you are my ex, which by default need to mean that I need to hate you, but I can't haha. Also, I never was on lesbian proposing before, I can't miss that. Monica Lovato: Funny as always, I also hear that you had affair with a mayor... Diego: Who told you that? ? BLONDY?! Angela: I don't know anything... Monica Lovato: Hahaha. Monica Lovato: Shh, there is Lena, I didn't tell her what I prepared... Diego: Mysterious as always... Angela: Shhh Diego! Lena: What is all this... Hello, , we didn't see for a while... By the way, this is my favorite song, but why's playing... also all these petals of a red rose, what is going on? Monica Lovato: That... That's my dear. Lena: It's your idea, but why, we could just do our usual thing for an anniversary... Monica Lovato: That's the key, my love, this is not an anniversary... This is the... way I want to ask you... Monica Lovato: I want to say some sweet words, but because I can't find them, I will do traditional way... Lena Hopper, my only true love, would you like to marry me? Lena: Monica, my biggest dream is to be your wife... Yes, I want! Lena & Monica: (KISS) Diego: Congrats, you two, but now I would like some cake. Kristina Rust: Diego you will eat cake later. Kristina Rust: , Diego and you Lena, I will need a couple of minutes in my office with you three later. Diego: Sure, now let's celebrate this Lena & Monica: Finally you said something normal Diego! Let's celebrate our happy moment. Speak with Chief Rust... Kristina Rust. Thanks for your time, you three. did a great job with Detective Stipetich in Digital Utopia, and as well you two did a great job on your positions. The crime rate here is really reduced. Kristina Rust: But, I got a call from University Dean that there were some of the incidents with violence and because of that your next destination is University. Diego: University? A smell of alcohol, half-naked mean girls and cheerleaders? Count on me! Finally, I will see normal university because I was in freaking navy university with my age of... 16... Lena: Really, Diego? Diego: What? Kristina Rust: Oh... That's all for now, go back to hat party but please don't get drunk for work tomorrow.